Charity Hirz's relationships
The relationships of Charity Hirz. Family Nataya Hirz Charity Hirz's relationship with her mother was one of unconditional love and care. Several months after her marriage, Nataya became pregnant with a baby they immediately decided to name Charity. Nataya was charmed by the fact that Charity quickly proved to be an intelligent yet odd girl. However, Charity was diagnosed with Autism, horrifying Nataya, who got her to the doctor to rid her of it in 1998. However, the doctor messed up, and Charity would be changed forever. Nataya felt terrible for the damage she had caused, and strived to make Charity’s life as easy as possible. She also noticed Charity was gaining weight, but didn’t really care having known reason was understandable. Nataya's love for Charity even caused her to give up on the family's standards she had set for herself. Father Charity Hirz's relationship with her father is sparsely explored. After Charity was diagnosed with Autism, Nataya got her to the doctor to rid her of it. However, the doctor messed up, and Charity would be changed forever. Like his wife, Charity's father felt terrible for the damage inflicted upon his daughter, and strived to make Charity’s life as easy as possible. He also noticed Charity was gaining weight, but didn’t really care having known reason was understandable. Friends Cherical McSnake Charity’s relationship with Cherical was one of close, but not indefinite trust. After Charity saved him, their relationship began. When Cherical swore a life debt to her, Charity agreed, but was still overwhelmed. As a spy for Charity, Cherical did several things for her, from runnning errands to flanking her to monitoring prisoners in later years. Cherical silently kept his place within. It is notable that Cherical did not confide completely in Charity until she revealed her true intentions to him, thereby minimizing the potential damage that might occur if he attacked someone near her. Although Cherical resented Charity’s secrecy, he eventually felt an emotional attachment for her. His obsession extended to him being in love with her, though this trait was usually in check, as Cherical remembered his place. There is much evidence Charity reciprocated his feelings for her. On at least one occasion, her face flushed and her eyes welled up with tears when he praised her. Charity was pleased with his desire for her and his loyalty. He did seem to consider her of greater importance than most of the other people close to him. At the conclusion of the Battle of the t and i Factory, Charity saw Cherical in danger and immediately climbed after him, however, this led to her downfall. When she was killed, Cherical was furious. Although Cherical used to have a girlfriend, it was Charity to whom he spoke in a romantic manner. He was outraged by anyone showing him the slightest disrespect. When a teenager made fun of her clothes and deemed them inappropriate for the situation at hand, he became enraged and slapped his face. Charity clearly underestimated Cherical’s capacity for love, and years later was very surprised to learn that Cherical still maintained his devotion. In 2013, Charity was very sick, and managed to contact Cherical who was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical told Charity that the sickness would get stronger and stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Roughly a year later, Charity promised Cherical would become her sidekick when she became a superhero. Conrad Charity had always liked Conrad. In 2005, Charity realized she and Conrad were two of the only students who had not yet found a soulmate. Soon, Conrad found her crying after being mercilessly bullied. He managed to appeal to her, and the two quickly became a couple. Charity and her new boyfriend did a lot together. Charity thought Conrad was friendly, optimistic, understanding, and funny, and Conrad thought Charity was beautiful, lovable, and impressively smart. Later on, Charity met Cherical, who became her servant, and she went into hiding. However, she still kept in touch with Conrad. The two were reunited at Big Castle Park, when Charity was intimidated by a waterslide Cherical wished to go down. Annie McCallin , one of Charity's only friends.]] Charity was an unofficial mentor to Annie McCallin in the little time they got together, and also as a ghost. Though Annie was initially furious with her for torturing Savannah and enslaving her, the two continued to be close. By 2020, Charity’s ghost took on the role of providing Annie with additional insights into the origins of the FBI. Charity’s death was greatly devastating to Annie, though she persevered in the difficult task of becoming an agent for the FBI. Annie had difficulty coping with the fact that there was much Charity had not told her; however, Charity regretted this too and ordered Cherical to give their special locket to Annie. Though Annie had felt some resentment for how little she felt they got to be together, Charity spent much time with her as a ghost. Ramona Meyer Ramona Meyer met Charity Hirz via cell phone when she was very young. The two quickly grew fond of each other, and Hirz invited Ramona to her headquarters. Their first meeting was a success, though Hirz was disturbed when Ramona showed signs of homosexual interest in her despite only being six years old. However, she did allow Ramona to place a scorpion within the t and i Factory to protect any valuables from being stolen. Ramona would socialize with Hirz several more times. Her feelings initially blinded her to the instability of Hirz's views and caused her to "lose her moral compass completely." After Charity died, Ramona mistrusted her judgement in matters of the heart and "became quite asexual." Enemies Doctor Ratiguise Charity's time with Doctor Ratiguise was brief, yet brutal. When she realized Ratiguise was hunting her new friend, Cherical McSnake, Charity immediately risked her life to save him. Ratiguise gave her several chances to stand back, though Charity refused to obey him. When Ratiguise attempted to kill her as well, Charity reflected Ratiguise’s fire and killed the mercenary whilst also discovering her powers. Others Savannah van Dukas ]] Charity Hirz tended to openly show preferential treatment for Annie and an extent for Savannah van Dukas. Despite being impressed by Savannah’s physical prowess, Charity’s treatment of Savannah likely had more to do with her close friendship with Annie. Despite this, Savannah was still seen to defend Charity on occasion before the enslavement. It is unknown exactly how she reacted to learning of Charity’s true motives and allegiance, but given her personality, it is highly likely that she came to both forgive Charity for her faults and even admire her for her bravery. Camp Fun and Games Attendants Charity Hirz was on good terms with most of the children who attended C2 Camp. However, after she enslaved them to the t and i Factory, most of them hated her for her actions. It is unknown how many of them learned what Charity's true motives were. More about Charity Hirz Hirz, Charity